Abstract Reproductive health is the window to overall health and offers enormous opportunities and challenges for high- quality interdisciplinary research and careers. The goal of this renewal is to continue the efforts of the Career Training in Reproductive Biology (CTRB) Program to train exceptional predoctoral students for diverse scientific careers in the reproductive sciences. Funds are requested to train five predoctoral students per year in a dual program consisting of two main parts. First, to prepare for a research career, students will engage in rigorous, hypothesis-based scientific laboratory work in reproductive biology. Second, to prepare students for varied career paths, they will complete a University of Michigan-sponsored Certificate program or other structured career development activities to hone skills in teaching, translational research, public policy, biotechnology, entrepreneurship, biotechnology or other areas of their choosing. These career development programs were specifically designed to dovetail with graduate work to prepare students with the qualitative and quantitative skills needed for careers in specific disciplines. This innovative program addresses the needs of reproductive biology trainees in a way unlike any other program at the University of Michigan. Fourteen select faculty mentors, who are highly recognized scientists with a passion for and extensive combined experience in predoctoral education, enthusiastically comprise the CTRB Program faculty. Trainees are drawn from exceptionally strong graduate programs in biomedical sciences, biomedical engineering and environmental health sciences. Specific training activities include formal courses in Mammalian Reproductive Physiology, Scientific Communication and Responsible Conduct of Research, and statistical analyses/experimental design, participation in a mentoring workshop with their preceptor, monthly mentored trainee research presentations, group discussions of laboratory management, expanded ethics training in reproductive research, two annual symposia in reproductive sciences and twice-yearly mentoring meeting. Trainee input has and will continue to actively shape the training program. Trainees and mentors submit formal competitive applications that are reviewed and required for appointment to the CTRB Program. The CTRB Program is monitored through active engagement of faculty and trainees in program development, and by an experienced internal advisory committee. These mechanisms ensure program responsiveness to demands of a continuously evolving research environment and changing trainee needs.